UNFORESEEN
by Daesy05
Summary: gak ada summary, cerita gak sadis Not YAOI EXO


Tittle : Unforeseen

Cast : Xiumin, Sehun

Genre : Suspense / mystery (mungkin ya, mungkin tidak)

Rated : dae gak trelalu mengetahui tentang rated fic. Apakah ini T ? atau M ? dae gak tau.

Happy reading readers…

**UNFORESEEN**

Di suatu villa yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota di provinsi Busan, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang menarik paksa seorang lelaki mungil yang lebih besar darinya. Dia juga membawa peralatan aneh di tasnya dan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

" lepaskan aku, Sehun… kumohon…. " lelaki mungil itu terus berontak, meminta pada lelaki satunya untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah berdarah karena terus di tarik kuat oleh Sehun menggunakan senar piano yang sudah dililitkan ke kedua lengannya.

" diam, atau ku jahit mulut mu menggunakan tali ini. " ancam Sehun sembari terus menarik Xiumin si lelaki mungil itu menuju ke sebuah gudang dekat villa. Mendengar ancaman itu Xiumin pun terdiam, dia ngeri melihat mulutnya di jahit paksa oleh psikopat di depannya dengan menggunakan senar dan jarum jahit. Apalagi sekarang kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di katakan baik, lihatlah banyak luka sayatan dimana-mana, darahpun terus mengalir dari lukanya itu. Tangan kanannya patah akibat benturan yang sangat keras mengenai beton yang berada di halaman villa ini. Dan juga ugh, sudah banyak luka jahitan di lengan kirinya yang membentuk tulisan 'I WILL DEAD' karya Sehun. Tapi untunglah dia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik walaupun harus terseok-seok karena nyeri di tulang pinggulnya akibat tendangan kaki Sehun.

" nah, sudah sampai…. Hehehe… ayo anak manis, kita bermain.. lets play game… " ucap Sehun kegirangan,

'BUGH'

Sehunn menghantamkan tubuh tak berdaya Xiumin ke lantai gudang yang penuh dengan batu-batuan tajam. " AKH… " jerit Xiumin. Pahanya tertancap salah satu batu yang ada dibawah badannya dalam. Dia berusaha bangun dan mencabut batu yang tertanam di pahanya, tetapi belum saja dia melepasnya batu itu sudah di injak keras oleh Sehun dan malahan batu itu makin tertancap dalam di lukanya. " hah…hah,,,, kau… ugh.. " Xiumin merasakan nyeri dan ngilu sekaligus ketika batu itu benar-benar merobek dagingnya dan mengenai tulangnya yang putih. Menyebabkan ada sedikit retakan pada tulang paha itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Xiuimin yang kesakitan, Sehun merangkak menjauh, bermaksud mengeluarkan mainannya. Mulai dari sendok, garpu, pisau, alat cukur, parutan, jarum, penggaris siku-siku, gunting, senar piano, kapak, jeruk nipis, lem besi, petasan, gunting kuku dan peralatan-peralatan lainnya yang tak kalah aneh juga pasti menyeramkan jika itu berada di tangan Sehun. Setelahnya, dia segera beranjak pergi kepojokan gudang untuk mengambil kursi besi dan membawanya ke hadapan Xiumin yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai gudang ini, walaupun dia terlihat masih sadar. Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Xiumin ke atas kursi, mendudukkannya tegak dan mengikatnya menggunakan tali senar yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah.

'PLAK'

" bangun pemalas, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini. " ujar Sehun girang. Dia menampar pipi mulus Xiumin menggunakan sarung tangan berduri landak yang dia peroleh dari black market, entah kenapa bisa black market menjual peralatan khusus untuk psikopat. " ugh… ap…ppoo… " Xiumin terengah-engah. Darah segar kini mengucur dari sela-sela duri landak yang tertancap di pipinya, juga merembes masuk kedalam mulutnya melewati bibir dan juga pipinya yang berlubang. Sehun Menarik paksa tangannya yang menancap pada pipi Xiumin menimbulkan beberapa lubang yang mengaga di pipinya. Sakit, pasti itulah yang di rasakan Xiumin ketika duri-duri itu tepat menancap ke dalam mulutnya.

" nah, gitu dong…. Serukan permainannya ? " Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Xiumin yang kini tengah menatapnya sayu. Dia kemudian beranjak mengambil mainannya yang lain, yaitu sendok, jeruk nipis dan pisau. Hey, untuk apa jeruk nipis itu ?

" Xiu ? apa kau suka jeruk ? atau sate ? " tanya Sehun. Oh mungkin dia ingin bermain masak-masakan sekarang ini. " ah-ga-h.. kenhap.. hah..hah…." Xiumin bersusah payah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Tapi yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah ringisan di sertai muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulut mungil Xiumin.

' SRETTT '

Dengan sangat hati-hati Sehun memotong kedua daun telinga Xiumin. Dia memotongnya dengan sangat rapih dan telaten, mirip seperti dokter bedah. Desisan kecil keluar dari bibir Xiumin. dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Telinganya di potong secara perlahan lewat cermin yang di taruh di depannya. kini telinganya pun sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan berlumuran darah Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah talenan dan tusuk sate dari tas depannya, memotong kecil-kecil gumpalan daging itu di atas talenan dan menusuknya menjadi seperti sate. Tidak lupa dia memotong jeruk nipis yang sudah ia persiapkan dari tadi dan memerasnya di seluruh gumpalan daging itu. Dia juga mengiris satu irisan jeruk nipis lagi dan akan di perasnya di—

" ARGHHHH,,,, HENTIKANNN…. Mataku… mat—haku… UGAHHHH.." teriak Xiumin kencang, dia tidak mempedulikan pipinya yang mulai robek karena teriakannya itu. Sehun terus-menerus mencipratkan air jeruk nipis itu ke dalam bola mata Xiumin yang kini sudah memerah. Dia tidak mempedulikan rengekan Xiumin yang terus meraung-raung memintanya berhenti. Setelah selesai, dia membuang sembarangan kulit jeruk nipisnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kemudian mengambil sendok yang tergeletak di samping talenan itu.

'CRASHHH..'

" ARGHHHH…" Jerit Xiumin sekali lagi. Sehun tanpa ampun menyodokkan sendoknya memasuki ke dalam rongga mata kanan Xiumin, memutar-mutarkan sendok itu secara perlahan membuat si empunya mata menjadi ngilu sekaligus sakit karena urat-urat matanya di putar paksa. Dan dalam sekali tarik bola mata itu sudah terlepas dari rongganya menyebabkan rongga mata itu kini kosong. " ah… ah…. Ah…hah… kkahu… " wajah Xiumin sudah sangat pucat akibat kekurangan darah.

Sehun kemudian mengambil tusukan sate dan menusukkannya tepat di tengah-tengah retina Bola mata Xiumin. dia memeras jeruk nipis lagi di atas bola mata itu.

" hmmm, apa yah yang kurang ? " Sehun berpikir. Menduga-duga sesuatu yang akan dia jadikan sate lagi. Matanya tengah menelusuri seluruh lekuk tubuh merah Xiumin tetapi pandangannya berhenti tepat di bibirnya. Bukan, bukan bibir yang dia incar tetapi sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya itu.

Dia mengangkat atas-atas dagu Xiumin, menekan pipinya supaya mulutnya terbuka. Xiumin meringis. Sehun dengan cekatan memotong lidah panjang Xiumin, menyebabkan pendarahan hebat dari mulutnya. Sehun membawa lidah itu ke depan dapur masakannya yang sudah banyak terhiasi oleh aneka ragam hidangan organ. Dia menusukkan lidah itu persis seperti apa yang dia tusukkan pada anggota tubuh yang lainnya dengan sangat perlahan karena sangat licin.

Dia kembali menghadap Xiumin sambil menenteng korek api gas dan sebuah lilin. Dia menyalakan lilin itu di tengah-tengah rongga mata Xiumin yang kosong, memberikan sensasi panas pada kedua matanya. Meneteskan lelehan lilin itu tepat pada bagian terdalam rongga matanya, membuatnya merasakan perih yang luar biasa di bagian itu, Sehun menggunakan lem alteco untuk menutup kelopak mata Xiumin. setelah cukup kering dia merobeknya menggunakan silet yang sejak tadi dia bawa dan menutupnya kembali, begitu seterusnya hingga keadaan mata kanan itu benar-menar menyedihkan. Kemudian dia membakar habis rambut merah marun Xiumin menggunakan lilin tadi, menimbulkan banyak luka melepuh di bagian kepala hingga telinganya. Juga beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang di bakar dengan paksa oleh Sehun.

Setelah puas bermain masak-masakan, Sehun berjalan kembali mengambil peralatannya. Ia menyeret bangku yang di duduki Xiumin ke tembok melonggarkan ikatan tangannya dan mengambil tangan kanannya.

' JLEB…. CRASHH'

"akh… hahhish..(sakit)." Dengan teganya Sehun memotong seluruh jari-jari tangan kanan Xiumin menggunakan kapak dan menancapkan paku di telapak tangannya ke tembok. Dia memungut ke lima jari tangan Xiumin yang berjatuhan ke lantai dan meletakkannya ke meja yang penuh dengan organ manusia itu. melanjutkan permainan, dia mengambil gunting, korek api dan parutan dari dalam tas nya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati Xiumin yang kini sudah sangat lemah dengan banyak darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan mata kirinya yang masih utuh, dia melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa peralatan-peralatan bermainnya. " Heeh-unnhhhh, hekhaphah.., hekhaphah hahu, hahuhan idngei hada khuhh..(Sehun, kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?)" lirihnya tak jelas. Sehun makin mendekat. " hehaphahh? " lirihnya sekali lagi. Kini Sehun sudah berada tepat di depan Xiumin, dan Xiumin melihat Sehun menggenggam erat gunting itu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Entah di pergunakan gunting itu.

" HEHAPHAHHHH ? " Teriaknya, air mata kini sudah membasahi pipinya yang berlumuran darah membuat beberapa goresan yang ada di pipi kirinya terasa perih, tidak peduli dia harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan seorang psikopat yang sebentar lagi pasti akan membunuhnya.

'CLEBBBB'

" AHNNNNNNN…." Teriakan tanpa suara yang menyayat hati. Gunting yang tadi di genggam erat oleh Sehun, kini bertengger manis di kerongkongan Xiumin. bukan, dia belum mati. karena yang di tusuknya adalah pita suara Xiumin bukan pembuluh arterinya.

" kau mau tahu ? kenapa ku lakukan ini ? " tanya Sehun. Suaranya sedikit parau. Menatap Xiumin yang tidak bergeming sejak tadi. Seluruh badannya sakit, urat-uratnya seperti di tarik paksa oleh alat penghisap debu, dan kepalanya pusing. Bau darah tercium dimana-mana.

" karena,,,, aku bosan. " lanjutnya sambil terus mengupas kulit epidermis (bener gak sih? *Liat dari buku cetak kelas 9 punya Onii-san) Xiumin. Sehun terus menguliti kaki Xiumin menggunakan parutan dan alat cukur jenggot milik ayahnya. dengan telaten dia mengupas semua kulit Xiumin beserta daging- dagingnya, memperlihatkan tulang keringnya yang berwarna putih bersih dengan bercak darah. Sehun terlihat sangat serius dalam melakoni pekerjaan ini, karena baginya menguliti seseorang itu seperti mengupas wortel dari kulitnya. Menyenangkan.

Kringgg…kringggg…. Kringgggg…..

Satu panggilan masuk, ternyata itu berasal dari handphone Samsung galaxy s4 kepunyaan Sehun.

' KLIK '

" hallo Mom ? "

"…"

" yes,"

"…."

" Ne eomma aku akan pulang. "

Tutttt…tutttt…..

" hah… sepertinya waktu bermainku habis… ayo kita selesaikan lebih cpat Min. khukhukhu. " kata Sehun. tapi ada nada menyesal dalam perkataannya. Dia bergegas mengambil senjata utamanya yang masih terikat kuat di punggung tasnya. Samurai jepang. Pedang dengan tingkat ketajaman tinggi yang mampu memotong badan manusia dalam sekali tebasan. Dia melirik ke arah tubuh Xiumin yang kian memucat. Menegluarkan smriknya Sehun berjalan mendekat,

tiga meter,

dua meter,

satu meter dan…

' SYATTT '

Dalam sekali tebasan terbelahlah perut rata Xiumin. memuncratkan darah segar dan beberapa organ lunak lainnya ke lantai . Sedangkan jantungnya masih berada di tempatnya dengan detakannya yang kian melemah hingga akhirnya—

—mati.

Sehun mencabut paksa jantung itu dari tempatnya. Memungut organ-organ tubuh lainnya yang berserakan di lantai. Mencabut beberapa tulang rusuk dan membersihkan isi perutnya dari sisa-sisa organ yang yang terpotong. Kemudian menjahitnya lagi menjadi rapat. Tapi sebelum di jahit, di dalam perutnya di isi oleh beberapa petasan yang bisa menggosongkan perut tanpa di bakar, dan tetap membiarkan sumbunya di luar. Tidak lupa dia merobek mulut Xiumin lebar menggunakan belati yang selalu ia simpan di dalam sepatu bootnya dan menjahit lagi mulut itu seperti salah satu tokoh film kesukaannya. Joker dalam film Batman.

Setelah selesai menjahit, dia membawa organ-organ dalam tubuh tak bernyawa Xiumin ke atas meja talenan. Memotong sedemikian rupa usus yang panjang itu membentuk beberapa huruf, menyayati beberapa organ seperti hati untuk di jadikan hiasan pelengkap. Dia menata kata demi kata huruf yang terbuat dari usus itu di atas meja dan menghiasinya dengan beberapa organ, lidah, bola mata dan tulang rusuk yang tadi di bawa.

" hah… selesai deh… "

Sehun buru-buru membereskan semua peralatan bermainnya yang masih berserakan di lantai. Memasukkannya kedalam plastic besar dan di masukan kembali ke dalam tas sekolah. Setelah menghilangkan jejak, dia berjalan menuju raga tak bernyawa Xiumin untuk menyalakan petasannya.

" Bye… bye… Xiumin… semoga hidupmu bahagia di alam sana. "

Sehun menutup pintu gudangnya perlahan, membiarkan petasan itu meledak, mengoyak-ngoyak perut bagian dalam Xiumiin, meniggalkan sebuah catatan yang tertulis,

'_' SEE YOU LATER , XIUMIN HYUNG "_

_" R.I.P : 14 years age "_

_" 0::..::0 "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kringgg… kringggg…. Kringgg….

" Eomma, nanti beliin thehun thepatu balu yah ? "

"…"

" ne, Eomma.. thekalang thehunn naik kelath dua .. telus-telus, thehun dapat Langking tiga di kelath hebatkan eomma ? "

" … "

" Jangan lupa ne ? "

" .. "

" pai-pai. "

Tuttt….. tutttt…

Seorang anak lelaki berumur 7 tahun tengah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gudang berdarah itu dengan ekspresi senang. Senang karena akhirnya ia bisa bermain lagi

**END**

a/n : Whooa ini ff suspense pertama dae-i, maklum kalau kata kalian ini belum seram pembunuhannya. Oh ya ff ini murni karya dae. Kalau ada adegan di ff ini sama kayak orang lain, Mianhe ne ? gak ada maksud buat plagiat kok. Karena dae bener-bener gak berani baca ff kayak gitu apa lagi nonton filmnya. Udah kabur duluan deh sebelum mulai.

Oh kalau kata kalian ada cerita yang enggak masuk akal terima ajah ya ? misalnya cara menyiksanya kenapa gak mati atau pingsan dulu. Hehehe soalnya dae belum pernah nyoba nyiksa orang sih jadi gak tau, trus juga dae belum pernah di siksa orang, jadi juga gak tau.

Maaf juga kalau misalkannya masih ada typo, soalnya cast pertama ini ff itu marcus ama Vincent. ^^

Ah, untuk semuanya yang nungguin ff guardian of the earth _daegi ne ? _ otak lagi _error _.

_Jeongmal joesonghabnida. *bungkuk 90 derajat._

REVIEW NE ? * _bbuing-bbuing_


End file.
